


【联耀】给予对于即将接手并上手我男友的人的十条忠告

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 假车





	【联耀】给予对于即将接手并上手我男友的人的十条忠告

亚瑟·柯克兰的忠告

1.最佳开始攻击时刻:下午一至两点，晚间十至十一点。这个时间他会有点小困，多磨一会成功率更高。

2.如果你也喜欢，可以注意一下他的后颈，会泛粉红而且非常漂亮。

3.不要一上来就太快。哪怕是他主动也不行。他适应的时间会特别长，耐心一点。

4.花香味道更喜欢兰花，水果味道没什么特别喜欢的，随自己心意吧。（我喜欢蓝莓）

5.腰窝向上一点点和最后一根肋骨的地方是比较隐蔽的敏感点，有奇效。

6.我习惯性后入了……那样会深一点。高潮时也真的会叫出声。

7.可以偶尔掐掐他的大腿。他会一边小声哼哼一边骂你。特别好玩。

8.挠人很疼。

9.真的被做迷糊了会随便抓身边的东西。在床上少放尖锐的物品 。

10.当你比我长的时候再来看这些忠告吧。现在它对你没用。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的忠告

1.尽量让他尝试一些他能理解的道具……如果他一时不接受也可以慢慢骗他接受。

2.夸张的玩不了。他体力还算可以，如果低糖了别忘了喂点巧克力。（哦这是我的爱好）当然别的什么也行。不然真的会晕。

3.他喜欢在上面。偶尔可以让他骑一次。放心，很快他就怂了。

4.看剧看电影的时候可以把他抱在怀里摸……触感很滑很舒服又暖乎乎的。建议尝试。

5.等等……续一下第一条。可以小小强迫一下，前提是他只是含蓄不敢说但是内心同意的话。英雄觉得绑起来或者放置一下都是个好选择。

6.我反正喜欢把最新的东西都尝试一遍。他似乎也喜欢。

7.有的时候他会扭着身体想逃跑。这个时候他可能是认真的。因此你必须放慢速度了。

8.受不了的时候会很用力咬嘴唇……有时候咬得太紧会出血。

9.他吻技很好，你大可放心。

10.什么？你以为我只是写着玩吗？世界的英雄只是想告诉你:别睡了，醒醒。你满足不了他的。

 

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的忠告

 

1.做的时候看到镜子他会很羞耻，头低得几乎埋进肩窝里，脸会红到不行。

2.他不太喜欢女装。可能是被认为是女孩子的次数太多了。（如果和他商量的话他还是会勉为其难地同意的，至少哥哥是这样……虽然后来还是被他骂了。）

3.他是有腹肌的哦……不过线条不是特别明显。

4.几乎每次做都会有眼泪出来。不是疼也不是激动，似乎就是单纯的生理反应。但如果是目光涣散着同时淌着泪水……请轻声叫他一下，确认他还是不是清醒的。建议见好就收吧。

5.有时候会自己提一些比较涩情的要求。 尽量满足一下，机会可不多。

6.他倒是比较喜欢在固定地方做。

7.高潮的时候双脚脚趾会蜷紧。腿会抖的很厉害。

8.锁骨是个很棒的地方。

9.做完如果还有力气的话……抱抱他亲亲他都行，他会超温柔地回应你。

10.那什么以上都是哥哥的个人案例。没有指导的意思，因为你没法实践。

 

 

伊万·布拉金斯基的忠告

 

1.抱着腰撞深一点的话可以清晰地看见腹部勾勒出来的整个形状，这个时候他的表情一般都很棒。

2.多试几个动作你就知道他的真实柔韧度其实很强了。

3.他会特别害怕那种完全打开的姿势。不过这跟我实际怎么做没有关系。（笑）

4.他骂人是带着哭腔的，甚至有时候好像有方言。这大概是他一天中说脏话最多的时候了。

5.让他哭着求你。他要是不做就在里面往靠近腹部那侧向右偏一点点的地方用力顶。亲测几乎身子会秒软。

6.做的时候小心别看他的眼睛。这会让你忍不住想做一些更加非法的事情。真的。

7.给他点面子。夸他两句再去实施你想做的。谁还不是个男人？真正干起来他连喊反悔的机会都没有。

8.握住他脆弱的那个地方多抠捏两下，你就几乎可以为所欲为了。

9.做之前真的很凶，做完之后真的很乖。这一点我强烈同意。

10.最后一条忠告:想尝试这些必须都要先问问万尼亚的意见哦。

 

后期来自几位先生决定匿名的的补充说明:

 

#扩张不充分真的会卡住……最后是强行倒的润滑解决的。我当时刚好有点心急，自己也没准备好结果胀在里面差点被卡死。这辈子都不想再试了……真的能死人。

 

#倒白兰地或者伏特加在他锁骨上！场景效果是很棒的！会一直流到那里呦。（突然推荐）

 

#快要高潮的一段时间他的话超多……可以用亲吻去堵的……不过做好准备，他下面会突然收得特别紧。

 

#匿名的话……我可就随便说了！！！让他喊你的名字！！不喊就给惩罚，告诉他不是闹着玩的！！还有不戴套直接进去！！最后出来的时候超级爽！（那个画面真的是……）  
等一下……不行……我现在就有点想去找他了……

 

 

#共同的重要警告:别一回做太多次。尤其是在人多的情况下。会出事。

 

（其实也就是第二天都开不了会了而已）


End file.
